


Forget Me Not: Holiday Special

by mysticmylifeisamess_enger



Series: Forget Me Not - Saeran x MC/Reader (Flower Shop AU) [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Florists, Flowers, Holidays, Language of Flowers, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmylifeisamess_enger/pseuds/mysticmylifeisamess_enger
Summary: A small, holiday divergence from the main plot of Forget Me Not
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader
Series: Forget Me Not - Saeran x MC/Reader (Flower Shop AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/991278
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Forget Me Not: Holiday Special

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to finesse mistletoe somewhere in the series so this is my way of doing just that. Also this takes place after the shit show going on right now and is just a nice lil side drabble to break the tension going on.

The holiday season always kept Saeran on his toes. The shop was always busy with orders and deliveries, practically selling out daily leading up to Christmas. And the season of giving made for smaller, but more frequent charity events for the RFA; occupying his time even further.

Though as soon as the 24th snuck up, Saeran always found this time to be a small lull in his year. Every year, the few days he’d take off, he’d spend with Saeyoung and some of the RFA members— the people he most consider family. And as fun and as festive as it was, he always felt something was missing.

But as he looked around the shop today, assembling holiday arrangements and watching as the shop piled in festive decoration you enthusiastically insisted on, he felt entirely whole by the new presence in his life. He was entirely thankful and renewed that this year had given him someone as patient, kind, and overwhelmingly warm as you— even after what he put you through. To see you stick with him through it made him adore and treasure you that much more.

“Alright, all the holiday plants are out,” Saeran said as he set down the last of his haul, pausing as he took a long look around the shop.

“The poinsettias, holly, ivy,” he said to himself, running through a mental checklist, “the only ones I’m missing are Christmas trees, but those are too big to grow in the greenhouse.”

“But could you imagine how unstoppable you’d be if you could?” You asked with a small laugh, gaining his attention as he turned to you, the warm smile on his face instantly melting your heart.

“Well I have to give other florists in the area a fair chance,” he said, a teasing confidence in his words.

“All I’m saying is you’d be a triple threat if you could,” you teased back, earning a slight tilt of the head and a questioning gaze.

“Well you have the endless knowledge of plants, the handsome face that you just can’t refuse a flower from,” you quipped, watching as his face deepened in color, “But you just don’t have _all_ the flowers.”

“A tree isn’t a flower.”

“Is what you’d think,” you retorted, striding up a few inches from him, “and beside that, you’re still missing an important, traditional plant.”

He quirked an eyebrow, smile widening was he pulled you close, “Which is?”

“Look up.”

He looked up in curiosity only to be met with a small bundle hanging above that he immediately recognized. Looking back down to catch the wide, sly grin on your face, he didn’t hesitate to close the gap between you two with his lips. A slow, sensual press that lingered for a few seconds, ending too soon as he pulled away to look into your eyes.

They were hazed over with love and glinting under the string lights, something he was sure he was reflecting as he leaned down to press another kiss to your forehead. His grip around your middle tightened, admiring the growing tint on your cheeks.

“As cute as that was, if I didn’t have mistletoe, where did you find it?”

You thinned your lips, avoiding his gaze as you looked up to the bundle before answering under your breath, “I may have had to go to another flower shop.”

“Was the florist there cuter?”

“Yes, actually,” you said, “We fell in love, I stopped by the shop everyday after, and now I’m going to a big charity party with him.”

“Don’t even joke about that,” he chided, though followed with a small chuckle before he leaned down for another press.


End file.
